Increases in computer processing power, along with advanced graphics processors and three-dimensional (3-D) modeling techniques, have caused virtual reality to become part of the mainstream. From video games, to driving simulations, to navigational overlays, virtual reality is used by millions of people every day. As people increasingly become comfortable with using virtual and/or augmented reality applications, such as with portable and/or wearable computing devices, people will want to use the latest technology in real-time to express themselves with various changes to their appearance in a virtual world.
Virtual reality devices, such as headsets or goggles, are rapidly developing to the point where these devices should soon be widely available for various consumer applications. For example, virtual reality headsets that display images of a virtual world have been demonstrated at various events and application developers are preparing for their upcoming release. While these approaches satisfy some needs, they do not provide a truly immersive environment.